Witch Spell
by Misspo
Summary: Exo, Do kyungsoo Jatuh cinta? Ya itu yang aku rasakan saat ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apakah aku harus mendekatinya? Atau aku harus memandangnya dari kejauhan dan menunggunya untuk mendekatiku?


Witch Spell

Author : Miss Typo (prev AAA)

Title : Witch Spell

Cast : Jung Hye Jeong (oc)

D.O atau Do Kyungsoo (exo)

Park Chanyeol (exo)

Genre : school life, 99% romance, 1% comedy mungkin…

Length : one shot

Disclaimer : This fanfict is 100 % my work

A/N : ini adalah ff one shoot pertamaku dan ff pertamaku yang aku bikin secara cepat yaitu 3 jam… oh iya satu lagi ini juga ff pertama yang di publish di ffn~ jadi silahkan membacanya ^^V… mian kalau jelek+typo+jayus… oh iya anggap ya disini lebih tua D.O dari pada Chanyeol. This story already publishen on my personal blog .com dan .com

~~~Story Begin~~~

Sama seperti yeoja seusiaku, pada umumnya mereka merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, sama seperti aku saat ini jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi kepada namja yang salah, di waktu yang salah dan di situasi yang salah.

Terkadang, hati yeoja tidak bisa dimengerti dengan mudah… saat ini aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan, mendekati dia atau menunggu selama mungkin untuk medapatkannya. Seandainya saja aku mempunyai kekuatan sihir untuk membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku, itu mungkin akan menjadi lebih muda untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi aku rasa itu mustahil, karena di zaman sekarang apakah ada hal semacam sihir? sangat amat mustahil…

"Hye Jeong…" huh? Suara apa itu?

"Hye Jeong…" huh? Suara itu sangat familiar…

"Hye Jeong bangunlah…" eh?!

Aku membuka mataku dan aku baru teringat kalau aku masih ada di sekolah. Saat ini aku berada di salah satu bangku yang ada di taman sekolah.

"ya! Hye Jeong! bangunlah." Teriaknya.

"waahhh… Chanyeol ternyata kamu ada disini." Kataku sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"bukan… Chanyeol gak ada disini, aku hanya sebuah tiang berjalan." Katanya sinis, aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingungku. Eh? Apakah dia marah? Tapi aku sudah berbuat salah apa ke dia?

"aish… kau ini… apakah kamu bermimpi lagi? kita kan sedang sibuk dengan tugas penilitian ini! Jadi tetaplah focus karena tugas ini harus segera dikumpulkan." Ceramahnya panjang lebar.

"mianhae Chanyeol." Ucapku menyesal, setelah itu dia pun memberikanku sebuah makalah penilitian tugas ini.

"kita harus segera mengerjakannya sebelum nanti sore." Ucapnya dengan serius.

"…"

"ya! kamu gak mendengarkanku ya?" tanyanya.

"uhm… n… ne aku mendengarkamu." Ucapku setelah terbangun dari lamunanku.

"sejak kemarin kamu sering melamun… apakah kamu sedang ada masalah?"

"a… ani… nan gwenchana."

"atau jangan-jangan kamu sedang jatuh cinta?" tebaknya sambil tersenyum evil. Eh? Bagaimana dia tau kalau aku sedang jatuh cinta?

"hah?! Apa yang kamu katakan? Jatuh cinta?! Hahaha… tentu aja aku gak jatuh cinta." Ucapku berbohong dan tertawa terpaksa. Semoga saja dia mempercayai ucapanku.

"hahaha… mana mungkin kamu gak jatuh cinta… lihat tuh, pipimu memerah." Katanya sambil menunujuk pipiku yang memerah. Mendengar itu aku pun segera menutupi kedua pipiku.

"ayolah beritau aku siapa namja yang gak beruntung itu? Semoga saja orang itu bukan aku." ucapnya sambil tertawa meledek. Ya! pd banget dia dan enak aja dia bilang kalau orang yang aku sukai itu orang yang gak beruntung.

"untuk apa aku memberitaumu? Lagian ini kan rahasia pribadiku."

"karena kita kan sudah bersahabat sejak dulu dan siapa tau aku bisa membantumu." Balasnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

"eng… baiklah aku akan memberitaumu karena kamu sahabatku yang paling dekat tapi kamu jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa, yaksok?"

"ne, yaksok." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"kamu tau Kyungsoo sunbae gak? Kyungsoo sunbae dari kelas 11-A?" ucapku sambil tersipu malu.

"Mwo?! Kyungsoo sunbae? Dari kelas 11-A? kamu menyukainya?" tanyanya tidak peracaya sambil membulatkan matanya seperti ini O_O

"Ya! pelankan suaramu! Seseorang mungkin bisa mendengarkanmu." Kataku sambil memukul tangannya terus menerus.

"ya! appo…" rintihnya, aku hanya mengejeknya dengan cara menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

"…, bukannya Kyungsoo sunbae sama sekali tidak mengenalmu?" ucapnya. Ya, Chanyeol memang benar kalau Kyungsoo sama sekali gak mengenalku. Aku mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"kita bahkan tidak pernah saling berbicara sedikitpun, bahkan bertegur sapa pun gak pernah." Sambungku.

"tapi, bagaimana kamu tau namanya?"

"eng… itu aku… mencari namanya di buku siswa yang ada di perpustakan." Kataku sambil tersenyum malu. "oh…" dia hanya membalasnya dengan ber-oh ria.

"tapi, dia kan sunbae dan dia akan lulus tahun depan."

"mungkin aku akan memberitahunya apa yang aku rasakan sebelum dia lulus." Ucapku. Aku sudah membulatkan tekadku untuk mencurahkan isi hatiku ini.

"aku gak yakin kau akan berhasil, dia aja gak kenal kamu. Hmm, bagaimana kalau kamu memperkenalkan dirimu dulu ke Kyungsoo sunbae." Usul Chanyeol.

"bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"temui dia dan cobalah berbicara dengannya. Dia kan orang baik jadi dia tidak akan mengabaikanmu." Ucapnya.

"tapi, aku terlalu malu jika berada di dekatnya."

"hahaha… aku tau kamu bisa melakukannya Hye Jeong." ucapnya.

"jinjja? Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya." Balasku.

"kalau begitu hawigthing…" ucapnya menyemangatiku.

Keesokan harinya aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari Kyungsoo sunbae, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya di sekitar sekolah, mungkin dia hari ini gak bersekolah. Hufft lebih baik aku mencarinya besok saja. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke kelas, tapi setelah beberapa langkah berjalan di koridor akhirnya aku menemukan sosok kyungsoo sunbae.

"um… annyeong haseyo." Sapaku ke Kyungsoo sunbae.

"annyeong haseyo." ucapnya sambil tersenyum kearahku. Uwaaaah senyumannya~

"Apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang?"

"kamu bisa mengatakan apapun yang ingin kamu katakan." Ucapnya. Aish… kenapa aku mengucapkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Aku gak tau apa yang harus aku katakan T T, kalau aku di depannya aku tidak bisa berfikir lurus… aish,, kenapa sekarang pipiku memanas(?).

"hey, gwenchanayo?" tanyanya. "badanmu gemetaran. Apa kamu ingin ke UKS aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS." Sambungnya.

"a… ani… ani… a… aku… aku disini hanya ingin mengatakan…"

"ha… hanya mengatakan…" dia hanya menampilkan ekspresi penasarannya.

"a… a… aku… aku…" aigoo, aku gak tau mau ngomong apa. "eng… aku… aku suka cuaca hari ini." Ucapku.

"huh? Jeongmal? seharusnya kamu mendengarkan berita cuaca hari ini karena akan ada hujan deras siang ini." Kata Kyungsoo sunbae dengan ekspresi ^-^"

"eh? Jeongmalyo?" uwah! Kenapa aku harus menanyakan hal itu…

"ne, aku hari ini gak sengaja mendengarkan berita cuaca di televisi. Emangnya kenapa?" Ucapnya.

"ah… ani aku hanya senang kalau hari ini hujan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum terpaksa.

"eh? Aku juga senang hari ini hujan." Ucap Kyungsoo sunbae sambil tertawa seperti anak kecil.

"ne, aku manyukai hujan. Hehehe, jadi kita mempunyai kesukaan yang sama ya." Ucapku, lalu dia menatapku dengan makna yang gak bisa aku jelaskan. Eh? Emangnya aku salah bicara ya? kok Kyungsoo sunbae menatapku seperti itu.

" badanmu benar-benar gemetaran, gwenchanayo?" aigoo, saat ini badanku benar-benar grogi makanya itu aku gemetaran. "hey, gwenchanayo?" tanyanya lagi.

"nan gwenchana sunbae, eng.. aku harus pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang, annyeong." Ucapku lalu berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo sunbae, karena aku sudah gak punya keberanian untuk berbicara dengannya.

"chakkaman, perpustakaannya ada di sebelah kiri koridor itu." Teriaknya. Uwah… aku benar-benar grogi, sampai-sampai berlari ke arah yang salah.

Hosh… hosh… tenanglah Hye Jeong sekarang sudah berakhir… "ya! Hye Jeong. Apakah misimu berhasil?" tanya Chanyeol. Aku hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan sahabatku itu.

"apa yang sudah terjadi? Apakah kamu sudah berkenalan dengannya?"

"ani… aku terlalu grogi dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku menanyakannya pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, dan berlari begitu saja." Ucapku.

"mwo?! Jinjjayo? Kamu melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya, aku hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan itu. "hmm, tenang aja aku masih mempunyai cara yang harus kamu coba." Katanya dengan senyumannya.

"apa itu?"

"ingin mencoba sihir magic raspberry?" Ucapnya.

"magic raspberry?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gak percaya.

"ne, sihir legendaries supersonic hypertonic magic raspberry. Sihir yang dipakai oleh penyihir-penyihir yeoja muda ratusan tahun yang lalu. Ramuan yang terbuat dari sirup raspberry." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"bagaimana cara menggunakannya?" tanyaku.

"itu mudah, kamu harus menuangkan sirup raspberry ke minuman seseorang yang kamu sukai dan kamu memikirkannya saat menuangkan sirup itu, ini hanya membutuhkan beberapa saat dan Boooom! dia akan jatuh cinta kepadamu."

"woah… that's magic! Aku belum pernah mendengar seperti itu sebelumnya." Ucapku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"ya tentu saja, karena ini sihir legendaris yang dirahasiakan. Hanya beberapa orang yang terpilih yang mengetahui sihir ini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkan satu matanya.

"aku akan mencobanya."

"yup… good luck Hye Jeong, jangan lupa kamu harus memikirkan orang itu saat mencampurkan sirup itu."

"gomawo, Chanyeol kamu benar-benar sahabat yang baik." Ucapku sambil memberikannya senyuman.

Sorenya aku memutuskan untuk membeli sirup raspberry di toko, ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo sunbae, aku berharap sihir ini akan berhasil. Kekuatan sirup raspberry, jebal, work for me…

Besoknya…

Yay! Akhirnya aku sudah mempunyai sirup raspberry, dan sekarang aku tinggal mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mencampurkan sirup raspberry ke minuman Kyungsoo sunbae. Semoga saja sihir ini akan berhasil, aku sangat bersemangat.

Aku pun mencari Kyungsoo sunbae di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Ah… ternyata susah mencari Kyungsoo sunbae, hmm… mungkin dia ada di kantin. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke kantin. Akhirnya setelah mencari keberadaan kyungsoo sunbae aku pun menemukannya

Aku berjalan ke arahnya secara casual, jadi dia tidak akan mengetahui rencanaku. Tapi saat aku akan berbicara dengannya, dia sudah memanggilku. "ya! aku mengingatmu. Kamu kan yeoja cuaca saat itu?" ucap Kyungsoo sunbae dengan sebuah senyuman. Aigoo… dia memanggilku yeoja cuaca.

"huh? Kyungsoo sunbae mengingatku?" tanyaku dengan pipi yang sudah agak memerah.

"ya… tentu saja. Mau makan sama aku?"

"aku? Makan bersamamu?" tanyaku ke Kyungsoo sunbae, dia hanya mengangguk. Kyaaaaa! Aku makan bersama Kyungsoo sunbae dalam 1 meja. Wah! Aku benar-benar gak bisa berbicara lagi. tapi, bagaimana caranya aku mencampurkan sirup ini kalau dia melihat ke arahku? Waktu yang tepat itu jawabannya. Akhirnya aku pun duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo sunbae.

…

…

Setelah beberapa detik hanya saling diam, seseorang memanggil Kyungsoo sunbae dari meja lainnya. "tunggu disini ya, aku akan berbicara sebentar dengan temanku di meja sebelah."

"tentu saja. (^-^)" dia pun pergi ke meja temannya itu. Hohoho, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menggunakan sihir ini. Aku pun menuangkan sirup raspberry ke minuman Kyungsoo sunbae. Pertama aku menuangkannya 1 tetes, karena belum cukup aku menuangkan 2 tetes, ani… aku harus menuangkannya lebih banyak. 3 tetes? Ani… 4… 5… atau 8 tetes? Mungkin aku harus menuangkan seluruh sirup ini.

Done… sekarang tinggal melihat apakah sihir ini akan bekerja… hohoho… tak beberapa lama akhirnya Kyungsoo sunbae kembali ke bangku ini. "aku kembali." Katanya lalu meminum minumannya. "eng… kenapa cola ini rasanya sedikit aneh?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"eh? Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja sunbae hehe." Ucapku.

"ani, aku benar, rasanya sangat aneh. Ini membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku…aku…" tiba-tiba muka Kyungsoo sunbae berubah menjadi merah, dan akhirnya Kyungsoo sunbae pun pingsan. Omo… apa yang sudah aku lakukan?

"Kyungsoo sunbae… bangunlah…" ucapku berulang kali.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo sunbae pun dibawa ke uks. Aku benar-benar khawatir, huweee apa yang sudah aku lakukan ke Kyungsoo sunbae? Aku kan hanya mencampurkan sirup raspberry ke minumannya bukan racun. uwah! T T.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo sunbae pun siuman lalu menemuiku di taman sekolah. Dia sedikit terlihat normal, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. "mianhae, dengan apa yang terjadi." Ucapnya

"untuk apa minta maaf? Gak ada yang perlu dimaafkan kok… aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." ucapku dengan senyum terpaksa. Seharusnya itu aku yang minta maaf T T.

"aku baik-baik aja sekarang. Dokter bilang aku sudah meminum atau memakan sesuatu yang terbuat dari raspberry." Eh? -_-"

"aku alergi dengan buah raspberry. Aku sama sekali gak ingat kalau aku meminum atau memakan sesuatu yang mengandung raspberry, terakhir aku meminum cola bersamamu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"ah… eh… -_-"

"mungkin, cola itu mempunyai rasa raspberry atau mungkin ada seseorang yang ingin bermain-main dengan cara mencampur minumanku dengan raspberry. Menurutmu bagaimana?" Ah… eh… O_O aku benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"eng… molla. Kalau aku tau siapa orang yang melakukan itu aku tidak akan memaafkannya atau mungkin aku akan mematahkan tulangnya. ^-^"… "

"hahaha, gwenchanayo… lagian aku sudah memaafkan orang yang berbuat itu."

"Kyungsoo sunbae benar-benar baik. Kyungsoo sunbae-jjang! (^-^")" kataku sambil tertawa. Huwee! Aku benar-benar pembohong, berpura-pura tidak tau. Mianhae sunbae T T.

"btw, aku harus pergi dulu sekarang, mian sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"itu bukan salahmu. Annyeong."

"annyeong." Katanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku. Whew… Kyungsoo sunbae sudah baikan sekarang, aku gak perlu khawatir lagi.

…

"ya! aku lupa untuk menanyakan namamu." Ucap Kyungsoo sunbae. Waaah! Aku gak menyangka Kyungsoo sunbae akan menanyakan namaku.

"namaku untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan pipi memerah. "kita sudah saling berbicara sejak tadi. Tapi, aku sama sekali gak tau harus memanggilmu apa." jelasnya.

Kyaaa! "aku Jung Hye Jeong. " Kataku dengan bersemangat.

"ah… nice, senang bertemu denganmu Hye Jeong-ssi, kalau begitu kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya… bye.." katanya lalu tersenyum ke arahku.

"bye… Kyungsoo sunbae."

Hahaha… hari ini benar-benar indah. "chakkaman satu pertanyaan lagi." katanya yang kembali berjalan ke arahku. "apa itu?" semoga dia gak tanya tentang bagaimana bisa aku tau namanya.

"bagaimana kamu tau namaku? Aku bahkan tidak memperkenalkan diriku ke kamu." tanyanya. Bingo… keberuntungan gak berada di pihakku.

"ah… eng itu…" aku harus menjawab apa? aku bisa merasakan kalau saat ini mukaku memerah. Kyungsoo sunbae hanya menatap heran ke arahku.

"aku… aku…well, uhm… di buku siswa kan ada nama sunbae."

"tentu saja ^^ jadi, kamu tau namaku dari buku siswa." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkanku, aku hanya tersenyum lembut dan melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya. Whew… dia harus tau kalau aku sebenarnya tau namanya dari buku siswa. Aku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya kita saling kenal, hahaha.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berjalan ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku. "Hye Jeong! Bagaimana sihirnya? Berhasilkah?" tanyanya.

"aku mengerjakannya sesuai petunjukmu kemarin. Tapi, Kyungsoo sunbae alergi dengan sirup raspberry. Jadi, dia dibawa ke UKS. Tapi, menurutku sihir itu bekerja." Ucapku dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"jinjja? Wow…" Chanyeol menatapku dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"sekarang dia mengetaui namaku. Kekeke." Ucapku.

"hebat… kalau begitu mulai saat ini namamu akan tercatat di dalam otak Kyungsoo sunbae." Ucap Chanyeol yang turut bahagia.

"tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat Kyungsoo sunbae semakin dekat denganku?"

"Tenang aja aku tahu love spell lainnya." katanya.

"jinjja? Jebal, beritau aku." Kataku sambil memohon ke Chanyeol dengan ekspresi memelas.

"arraseo, akan aku beri tau. Ini adalah sihir cinta legendaries yang digunakan oleh banyak yeoja muda di seluruh dunia ratusan tahun yang lalu. Sangat mudah dan efektif. Caranya kamu tinggal bikin cupcake jam 12 tengah malam. Di saat kamu membuat cupcake itu kamu harus memikirkan orang yang kamu sukai, dan saat kue itu dioven kamu harus mengucapkan nama orang yang kamu sukai 100 kali."

"oh… hanya itu, kalau begitu nanti malam aku harus membuat cupcake lalu memberikannya ke Kyungsoo sunbae. Gomawo Chanyeol, aku harus pergi dulu sekarang, aku ingin beli bahan-bahan untuk membuat cupcake. Bye Chanyeol." Kataku ke Chanyeol lalu pergi dari tempat itu, Chanyeol hanya melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Jam 12 malam…

Aku pun membuat kue itu dengan focus memikirkan Kyungsoo sunbae. Hoam… meskipun aku mengantuk, aku tetap harus membuat cupcake ini.

Setelah membuat adonan cupcake itu aku pun masukkannya ke dalam oven, selama dimasukkan ke oven aku menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo sunbae sebanyak 100 kali. Kyungsoo sunbae… Kyungsoo sunbae… Kyungsoo sunbae… Hoam… Kyungsoo sunbae… Kyungsoo sunbae… Hoam… Hye Jeong-ah jangan mengantuk hwaigthing…

Keesokan harinya at taman sekolah…

'hoam…' aku berulang kali menguap karena aku masih mengantuk. Aish… kemana aku haru mencari Kyungsoo sunbae dari tadi dia gak lewat sini.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahku. Ah mungkin dia Chanyeol, sudah jadi kebiasaan selalu saja langsung duduk disebelahku tanpa ngomong. Aku pun menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya karena aku yakin kalau dia chanyeol dan aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini dengan Chanyeol.

Setelah itu aku pun menatap lurus ke arah depanku, lalu aku melihat sesosok Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan teman namjanya. Chakkaman kalau itu Chanyeol, terus siapa yang pundaknya aku sandari.

Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa orang yang aku sandari. "Kyu… Kyungsoo sunbae." Ucapku dengan mata membulat dan pipi memerah saat tau kalau orang itu Kyungsoo sunbae.

"annyeong, sejak tadi aku melihatmu menguap berulang kali, jadi aku membiarkanmu menyandarkan kepalamu di pundakku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kyaaaa! Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini ,…

"gomawo sunbae, eng… ini, aku membuatkan cupcake ini untukmu." Aku pun memberikan cupcake yang aku buat kemarin malam. Aku berharap Kyungsoo sunbae suka cupcake ini.

"untukku, ah… gowamo." Katanya dengan ekspresi terkejut lalu tersenyum bahagia ke arahku. Dia pun mengambil cupcake itu dan memakannya. "uh… eh…" katanya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"waeyo? Apa ada yang salah dengan cupcake ini?"

"cupcake ini… ini… cupcake ini." Aku hanya menatap Kyungsoo sunbae dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"cupcake ini… rasanya asin." Ucapnya.

"m… mwo? A… asin?!" aku pun merasa kalau saat ini aku sudah kehilangan nyawaku. Cupcake ini asin. Apa yang sudah aku perbuat…

"mungkin, kamu terlalu banyak memasukkan garam di adonan cupcake." Ucapnya. A… asin… omo… aku baru ingat kalau aku menaruh garam di tempat yang seharusnya diisi gula begitu sebaliknya… aish… seandainya aku gak punya niat ngerjain sepupuku pasti gak bakal seperti gini kejadiannya.

"mianhae… aku sangat ceroboh." Kataku meminta maaf ke Kyungsoo sunbae.

"gwenchana, setiap orang pasti membuat kesalahan ^-^ aku bisa mengajarimu cara membuat cupcake." Katanya.

"jinjja?"

"ya, kenapa nggak? Nanti sepulang sekolah kita ketemuan di tempat extrakulikuler memasak arra?" katanya aku pun mengangguk. Wah… aku dan Kyungsoo sunbae akan bersama sepulang sekolah nanti ^-^. Sihir cupcake ini berhasil, gomawo Chanyeol-ah…

Sorenya aku menunggu Kyungsoo oppa di depan kelasnya kyaaaa! Aku sudah gak sabar lagi (^-^)/. "mianhae, sudah membuatmu menunggu." Katanya.

"ah… aniyo aku barusan datang kok" ucapku

"ehm... kalau gitu kajja kita ke ruang ekskul memasak." Ucapnya lalu menarik tanganku ke ruang ekskul memasak.

Sesampainya disana…

"jadi, ayo kita mulai membuat cupcake." Ucapnya. "n… ne." kataku sambil membalas senyumannya. Kyaaa! Ekspresi Kyungsoo sunbae saat membuat kue sangat serius.

"aku gak tau kalau Kyungsoo sunbae pintar memasak." Kataku ke Kyungsoo sunbae.

"aniyo… aku gak pintar memasak. Hanya saja aku mempunyai daya tarik yang kuat tentang makanan." Katanya. Aku hanya mengangguk angguk mengerti dan tetap mengaduk adonan cupcake ini.

"bagaimana denganmu Hye Jeong, apakah kamu suka dengan kegiatan ini? Atau kamu punya kegemaran lainnya?" tanyanya.

"ah… eh… aku suka menggambar." Kataku sambil tertawa. "aku suka menggambar pemandangan, awan, dan bunga." Sambungku.

"hmm… menarik." Ucapnya.

"btw, apakah aku melakukan ini dengan benar?" tanyaku ke Kyungsoo sunbae.

"ne, kamu hanya tinggal memastikan kalau tepung itu teraduk secara merata." Katanya sambil tersenyum, dan aku hanya mengangguk mengerti mendengarkan penjelasannya.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kyungsoo sunbae tersenyum seperti itu, uwaaaah! Sihir itu bekerja, aku benar-benar berada di sampingnya. Kyaaa! Aku sudah gak tahan mendengarkan suaranya, melihat senyumannya dan melihat wajahnya terlalu lama, hatiku benar-benar meleleh saat ini.

Dia sangat baik dan perhatian kepadaku saat aku bersamanya, setiap aku bersamanya aku merasakan segalanya akan berkilauan, seluruh dunia menjadi cerah dan serasa dunia ini hanya ada aku dan Kyungsoo sunbae.

Ohohoho… inilah yang dinamakan surga… aku berada di surga… surga! Surgaaaaa! Sur… surga. Chakkaman… kenapa disini banyak awan… yay! benar-benar ada awan di sekelilingku. Oh… aku bahkan bisa merasakan awan ini. Ini terlihat lembut dan nyata. Tapi, kenapa baunya seperti sesuatu yang dibakar? Terbakar… terbakar… ter... cupcakenya?

MWO?! CUPCAKENYA HANGUS… "Hye Jeong kamu membuat cupcakenya menjadi hitam. (^-^") " Kata Kyungsoo sunbae.

"oh… mianhae, jeongmal mianhae… aku sedang menghayal lagi." kataku dengan menyesal.

"gwenchana." Katanya mencoba untuk menghiburku. "Huah! Aku gagal lagi… T T "

"sudahlah jangan sedih lagi, kita masih bisa membikin cupcake lagi." kata Kyungsoo sunbae masih mencoba untuk menghiburku.

"ta… tapi kita sudah menghabiskan banyak bahan untuk membuat cupcake ini."

"kita masih bisa membuat cupcake lagi kok, uljima Hye Jeong." Kata Kyungsoo sambil tertawa gemas melihat kelakuanku. "kita masih beruntung kalau asap ini gak sampai diketahui sama alarm kebakaran." Sambungnya.

"n… ne, sunbae benar." Ucapku. Aigoo, aku gagal lagi dalam membuat cupcake. Aku selalu saja gagal T T.

Setelah moment tragedy hangusnya cupcake tadi, kita keluar dari ruangan itu. aku terkejut kalau tinggal kita berdua aja yang masih ada di sekolah saat ini. Sekolah ini sangat sepi.

"heung… aku gagal lagi soal cupcake tadi, tapi… aku merasa senang saat ini." Kataku sambil tertawa.

"ini pertama kalinya aku melihat cupcake hitam." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Eh? -_-"

"aku hanya bercanda, tenang saja." Sambungnya sambil tertawa. "anyway, um…"

"apakah sunbae ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyaku.

"uhm… ne. Hye Jeong aku ingin tanya sesuatu. Aku tidak tau memulai dari mana. Tapi…"

"apa itu?" tanyaku sekali dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"apakah kamu sudah memiliki namjachingu?" tanyanya. Deg… rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak karena pertanyaan itu. kyaaaaaa! Untuk apa…. dia… menanyaiku… tentang… itu… apakah dia jatuh cinta denganku juga? Aku bisa merasakan pipiku semakin merah saat ini.

"uhm… ne, aku punya namjachingu yang berjanji ke aku kalau dia akan melindungi dan menyayangiku selamanya." Kataku berbohong.

"hahaha, itu seperti ada di negri dongeng." Katanya sambil tertawa aku pun juga ikut tertawa mendengar itu.

"ahahaha… sunbae benar, siapa yang tidak ingin kisah cinta seperti di negri dongeng." Kataku dengan tersenyum seindah mungkin dan keadaan pun berubah menjadi hening.

Akhirnya aku dan Kyungsoo sunbae pun meninggalkan sekolah bersama. Saat ini aku merasa sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo sunbae. Aku selalu saja memergokinya melihat sekilas ke arahku. Kyaaa~~~ , apakah dia juga menyukaiku ya? semoga saja iya… hmm, sebaiknya aku harus berbicara untuk menghilangkan keheningan ini.

"hmm, kalau begitu kajja kita pulang. Gomawo sudah mengajariku membuat cupcake." Aku pun memberikan senyuman terindah, terbaik, dan tertulusku.

"nado, gomawo." Katanya dan membalas senyumanku.

"untuk memberimu cupcake yang asin?" tanyaku dengan menyipitkan mataku.

"bukan hanya itu." katanya.

"apa yang sunbae maksud?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi ^-^"

"aku tau kalau kamu orang yang memasukkan sirup raspberry itu ke minumanku ya kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"eh? Apa yang membuatmu berkata seperti itu?"

"well, aku melihatmu melakukan itu." ucapnya sambil tertawa. "waktu itu, aku hanya berpura-pura tidak tau siapa yang melakukannya." Sambungnya.

"eh? Mianhae sunbae, aku gak tau kalau sunbae alergi buah raspberry jadi, sunbae maukan memaafkanku?" kataku dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"sudahlah, aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak waktu itu. faktanya aku masih ingin berterima kasih ke kamu." Katanya.

"eh? Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"aku merasa kurang bahagia akhir-akhir ini, tapi… seorang yeoja dengan malu-malu menghampiriku dan bertanya tentang cuaca. Aku sudah menyukai sejak pertama kali dia masuk sekolah ini. Dan saat aku kelas 11 dia berusaha untuk mendekatiku, dia bahkan berusaha membuatkanku cupcake dan hasilnya dia malah membuatkan cupcake yang asin untukku. dia membuat hari-hariku menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Naneun dangshineul saranghaeyo Hye Jeong-ah." Katanya panjang lebar.

Apakah aku mimpi saat ini atau jangan-jangan aku salah dengar? Kyungsoo sunbae menyukaiku? "apakah aku terlalu cepat?" tanyanya.

"…" ini mimpi? Atau nyata? Ani… ini benar-benar nyata. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

"na… na… na… nado saranghaeyo Kyungsoo sunbae." Kataku dengan pipi memerah. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sunbae pun mencium bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang magic di ciumannya.

Aku merasa bersalah karena aku tau kalau ini semua hanya karena sihir itu. ciuman ini sebenarnya bukan untukku. Ciuman ini seharusnya diberikan kepada seorang yeoja yang benar-benar dia cintai. Dia tidak akan menciumku kalau aku tidak menggunakan sihir itu.

Saat ini aku tidak bisa menolaknya, aku tidak bisa bergerak, jantungku berdetak secara kencang. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tetapi, aku kasihan melihat Kyungsoo sunbae yang mencintaiku karena sihir.

…

Setelah kejadian itu, aku masih berkeliaran di sekolah untuk mencari Chanyeol, untuk menceritakan perasaanku yang sudah membuat kepalaku pusing. Aku merasa berasalah tentang itu.

"ya! Hye Jeong." Panggil seseorang. Aku pun menoleh ke arahnya ternyata itu Chanyeol. "bagaimana dengan sihir cupcakenya?" tanyanya.

"sihirnya bekerja. Semua sihir yang kamu berikan ke aku bekerja semuanya, Kyungsoo sunbae menciumku tapi..." Ucapku dengan lemas dan mataku mulai berair.

"tapi… aku tau kalau sihir itu bekerja berarti perasaannya yang mencintaiku itu gak tulus. Aku merasa kalau aku sudah mempermainkannya, aku mencoba sihir itu hanya untuk kebahagiaanku sendiri… aku benar-benar egois…" ucapku sambil menangis di pelukan Chanyeol.

"katamu sihir itu bekerja? Secara nyata? (O_O)?" katanya dengan ekspresi gak percaya.

"ne…"

"sangat aneh… padahal aku kan membuat sihir itu sendiri, jadi sihir itu gak nyata." Katanya.

"neo…" aku pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berhenti menangis. "neo… kamu membuat sihir itu sendiri?" sambungku yang gak percaya dengan ucapan Chanyeol.

"ne… semua hal tentang sihir itu palsu. Karena aku merasa kasihan denganmu dan aku gak tau harus membantumu apa… jadi, aku mengarang semua cerita sihir itu." kata Chanyeol.

"tapi… semua sihir itu bekerja."

"semua sihir itu bekerja bukan karena magic tapi karena kecorobohanmu. Buktinya kamu memberikannya cupcake asin." Jelas Chanyeol.

Itu karena… karena… kecerobohanku? berarti Kyungsoo sunbae benar-benar tulus menyukaiku bukan karena sihir… "gomawo Chanyeol-ah… kamu sahabat terbaikku." Kataku sambil tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol.

"itu manfaat mempunyai sahabat." Balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Sampai saat ini aku belum bisa percaya dengan kejadian ini, karena setelah beberapa lama aku menyimpan perasaanku ini akhirnya aku dan Kyungsoo sunbae bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih… ya sepasang kekasih yang saling tulus mencintai tanpa ada sihir /

aku benar-benar bahagia mulai besok aku akan pergi ke sekolah dengan my new namjachingu~ dan mulai besok aku akan memanggil Kyungsoo oppa… kyaaaa~ dan aku tau kalau ini akan menjadi cerita yang paling indah dalam sejarah hidupku~! /

THE END…

Huft… akhirnya selesai juga ff-ini… gimana ceritanya bagus gak? Bagus kan bagus? Pliisss bilang bagus aja yaaaa~ /kedip kedipin mata/? Terkesan genit banget owe Lol xD ahahaha udah deh itu aja. Jangan lupa RnR ya… bye~~ annyeong~ pyong


End file.
